


Untitled Crack

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comment Fic, Crack, De-aging, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic Welcome, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can only conclude that God has a sick sense of humor, since they’re now stuck with three year old angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crack commentfic meme and slightly modified. Prompt was: [“Nick!Lucifer, Jimmy!Cas and Gabriel have their vessels de-aged and they can't immediately fix it or leave the vessels. Dean and Sam look after all three of them.”](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/68186.html?thread=1655130#t1655130)

“You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me!” Dean snarls, kicking at the puppy which is nuzzling at his foot. He’s not sure which of them conjured it, but it’s been two days and he’s nearing the end of his limited patience.

Sam shrugs helplessly, trying to keep Gabriel from jumping on the bed.

Dean can only conclude that God has a sick sense of humor, since they’re now stuck with three year old angels. Oh, and devil, can’t forget that.

Cas, mercifully, is fairly quiet, doing what they ask him to. Lucifer on the other hand, is, well, a hellion. And Gabriel’s personality hasn’t changed; he’s still as fond of chaos as he always was.

They still have their powers, but they’re somewhat sporadic. Dean knows who to blame the giant pile of candy on, but he’s not sure which of them was responsible for the motel TV showing nothing but cartoons (if he has to sit through _one_ more episode of Spongebob Squarepants…), or the fluffy animals that have been appearing in the room at random intervals. The puppy was just the last of them. There’s also two kittens, a rabbit, and, for some reason, a hedgehog. Privately, he suspects Cas, since he’s been petting the rabbit for the past ten minutes, and now he shoots Dean a reproachful look and holds out a hand to the puppy, who galumphs over to him.

“Why did their minds have to get de-aged too?” Dean complains, taking a crayon away from Lucifer before he can scribble on the walls. He shrieks, throws himself on the floor and starts kicking his feet and pounding his fists.

“Shut _up!_ ” He’s not handling this well. Sam was broody as a kid, not out-of-control. Dean’s out of his depth.

Sam squats down next to him. “Lucifer.” He pulls the toddler devil up to look at him. “You can have the crayon back if you promise to only color on paper, okay?”

Lucifer considers this a moment, then nods solemnly. “Okay.”

Dean gives him back the crayon, and he goes over to the table to find a coloring book.

Dean feels a tug at his shirt. He looks down to see Cas looking up at him. His eyes look even bigger now, and he still has the creepy stare. “What, Cas?”

“Will you read to me?”

Dean throws an incredulous glance at Sam, who stuffs his fist in his mouth, then back at Cas. He sighs. “Fine!”

He sits down and opens the book Cas gives him. “In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf…”


End file.
